Bittersweet Lilacs
by ooomegooo
Summary: DONT READ THIS STORY! New vampire Heather Kay is looking for a safe home. Will she find it with the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

This world is full of horrible things. That's what I thought as I looked at nothing in the mirror. Anything that seems right is an illusion; anything that once was is gone. Like my reflection. Like love.

I sighed and turned my back on the cruel glass. What was there to do? When one has all the time in the world, everything they never had time for before seems trivial. All of those things I promised myself I'd do this summer I never got to do. I probably never would.

Everything now… seemed so inconsequential, so dull. The first day I had been excited—I had eternity before me. I could do anything I'd ever wanted to do without fear, for I could not die. I felt powerful, unstoppable. But then I soon learned that death is not the only scary thing in this world. Void is also frightening—not knowing what would take up the minutes, hours, days I had to dread.

Loneliness is another fear I had. Even Matthew, my supposed best friend, had turned his back on me when he learned how stubbornly I would hold onto my morals. To think that for all this time he had that dark secret of immortality. I was alone now, with no one to understand or comfort me.

Suddenly I remembered something Matthew had said last week—he mentioned a family, the Collins family. Or was it the Cullins? No matter. The mere thought of others, others who were not barbaric, gave me hope. I was not the only one who would refuse to kill a human just to satisfy the overwhelming, everlasting urge…. The tantalizing, seductive temptation to bite, eat, kill—no! I am NOT a murderer. If only I had something to keep my mind off of it…

Just like that, I decided that I would seek out this strange pack. By nature I was always a shy, timid person, even before… So when I made this decision, I was surprised. I normally have no inclination to meet or spend time with people I don't know. But I needed to find that safe harbor, that place that could finally be home. Ever since my life had been so coldly shattered, I could not feel anything except for this numbness, this aloneness. Even my heart ceased to beat.

Shaking my head to dispel these thoughts from my mind, I began to pack. I threw some clothes into a suitcase. I added a comb and a toothbrush as an afterthought. And then I was ready. Ready for a new life, ready to look forward and stop looking back. I was ready to take on the world, starting with the unknown town of Forks.

* * *

Hey, its me. Sorry if this chapter is boring. It's kind of like the prologue. Anyway, please review! I want to know if I should put the next chapter up or not.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I didn't get much, if any, response from my first chapter. But I had already written this, and I didn't want it to go to waste.

Disclaimer: This probably isn't neccessary, but I'm a little paranoid. Basically, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of their characters.

* * *

After I bought the ticket to Forks, Washington, I realized that I had no idea where this family lived. Nor did I know their names, ages, or anything about them for that matter. I sighed. Anytime, even in my earlier life, that I acted on impulse, I always regretted it. This was no different.

I thought that it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. Of course, I got the middle seat on the plane. This meant that I would be surrounded by helpless, living people… people so fragile, so easily killed. The two hour flight seemed longer than any eternity I had to dread. I could hear the heartbeats of every person on board.

Finally I arrived in Forks. I was surprised to see how much I really liked it. Everything around me was alive, wet, and green. However, I soon found that it was also very small. I could already smell the pack, but the dampness of the air muffled the scent. I would not be able to track them to their exact location. Well, no matter. I would ask about them. I walked into one of the few stores.

The boy at the counter looked up, but then looked away quickly. I rolled my eyes—apparently my appearance was…altered. Boys who wouldn't have looked at me twice before now gawked openly at me or averted their eyes quickly lest I should notice. If I still had blood, it would all be rushing to my cheeks right now. The fact that I could no longer blush was a blessing.

"Hi." I attempted a smile. The boy looked up again, and when he saw that I was talking to him, he did blush. He responded with a quiet greeting. I needed the information, so I got right to the point. "Do you happen to know where the Collins family lives?"

All of a sudden his eyes met mine, and they were no longer embarrassed or unsure—they were dark and angry. "You mean the Cullens." It was not a question, but I nodded anyway. He scrutinized my face and sighed, almost in disappointment. "You look like them."

I raised my eyebrows. What did this kid know? He seemed to have a grudge against the Cullens family, and, by association, me, for he simply looked away as if to end the conversation right then and there. "Excuse me, but you never told me where they live." He scowled and gave me some directions reluctantly.

Because of his negative reaction, I did not have a good feeling about this at all as I arrived in front of an ornate mansion. I shook my head in confusion. Why would a pack of vampires live in such a conspicuous house? Nothing made sense here.

I walked up to the door with trepidation and a sense of apprehension. What would I find behind these doors? I raised my hand to ring the doorbell, but before I even touched anything, I heard a sing-song voice call, "She's here!"

My jaw dropped as I stared in awe at the doorbell. How did they know I was coming? Or, for that matter, that I was here? I pushed the doorbell anyway. The door opened slowly.

* * *


End file.
